Don't Pass Me By
by Kitsuni
Summary: Miyako Inoue is faced with darkness, and is driven to murder.. (NOTE: You have been warned, dont flame me.) **Whippe a new chapter o.O; CHAPTER 5 ADDED**
1. x Darkness from Within x

****

Don't Pass Me By - By JoltY

Okay, copywright stuff.. Digimon is © Toei Animation, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, etc. The Title, "Don't Pass me By" is the title of a Beatles song, and is therefore © Ringo Starr, Apple Records, Parlophone, etc. and This fic is © me so nyah. Also, Im gonna use the dub names, cause Im too lazy to type the whole Jap names. Story rated PG 13 for strange and usual content as well as some adult situations.

--

Yolei lay in her room, cross-legged on her bed, typing on her laptop lazily. She wasn't really writing or typing anything, just tapping her fingers on the keys. She was so bored, she felt as if she was going to crack soon if nothing exciting would happen. She rolled onto her back, placing a hand on her head. Poromon looked over to Yolei, noticing her boredom.

"Yolei, whats wrong? I sense more than boredom."

Yolei shook her head, but there was more to her than boredom. She was worried about the Digiworld, which was newly discovered. She felt as if something bad was going to happen. Bad vibes. And this Digimon Emperor was going to do something to change all of the Digidestines' lives forever. But, why did she feel this? Was she paranoid? Or was she going crazy? Poromon looked concerned, and Yolei eyed the small Digimon. And, especially, she felt something really bad was going to happen to Poromon. Closing her eyes and placing her hands on her head, she shook her head, and muttered curses under her breath. Yolei was having a major migraine just then, and it kept growing. Poromon perked up finally, for Yolei was groaning loudly in agony.

"Yolei..?"

Suddenly, the digidestined looked up. She was sitting on a rock, in a gray ocean, with rocky walls surronding. Yolei, looking around in surprize, yelled for help. Nothing came from her mouch. She suddenly held her throat. Not a sound was made. Did she go deaf? Lose her voice? She closed her eyes and fell down off the rock and into the ocean.

"Where did everyone go? What happened? Poromon? Mom? Dad? HELP!"

She heard herself that time, and looked up. She was back in her room, on her bed, and beside her was a scared Poromon. Yolei twitched. Thats all she could do at the time, for her brain seemed to freeze from fear. Poromon sighed.

"Maybe you should go visit Kari," the digimon suggested. Yolei was then, fully brought back to reality. She nodded in agreement to Poromon, and rose from her position slowly, as if a zombie. She grabbed her D3 Digivice and walked out her bedroom, not blinking one bit, not flinching, not even breathing. Poromon just stared, scared and surprized.

~~~

Yolei walked up to the Kamiya's apartment door and knocked on it. She felt strange and saw strange things on the trip there on the bus. She saw things freeze in motion. Automobiles who were speeding down the road one moment were stopped in time the next. People who were buisily walking down the sidewalk were frozen in position for about a second, and then they continued like nothing happened. And she even saw a Biyomon in the swarm of the people, who seemed to be reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette. This scared Yolei a bit, and knew something was going to happen. She wasn't imagining it. She was seeing it. And every time it happened, she held her head in agony again, suffering from pains in her head.

Her thoughts were put on pause as Tai answered the door, dressed in his soccer uniform. Yolei blinked. She simply blinked. And suddenly, she saw the ball in Tai's hand was not a ball. It was a Tsunomon, who had red eyes and was drooling blood. She stood frozen for a few seconds, and the Tsunomon was replaced by an ordinary soccer ball. Tai waved his hand infront of Yolei's face.

"Hell-ooo? Anyone there?" Tai asked. Yolei snapped out of it, and giggled in embarrasment and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, im here," she studdered. Tai opened the door wider to let Yolei inside. She stepped inside timidly, and Kari looked up from her computer.

"Hi, Yolei," she said. Yolei sensed a hint of concern in her voice, and she felt something was wrong. Kari perked up. "Its good you came now, I was just about to call you."

Yolei opened her eyes, as she just popped back to reality. She looked about, then to Kari. "Oh, uh, whats up?"

"I got an e-mail from Davis. The Digimon Emperor is destroying things again! Or, atleast, his Digimon are.." Kari responded, and afterwards, both of them froze. Yolei noticed Kari was staring into her eyes. She seemed to be reading her mind like a book. Time seemed to freeze again, for a feeling of pause urrepted around them. Kari finally blinked, and said lowly, "You've been there too, haven't you?"

Yolei looked at Kari, puzzled. How.. did she.. know? "Wha? What do you.. how do you.." she noticed Kari wasn't buying her act. Yolei sighed and muttered something, and finally nodded.

"Ive been there too.." Kari said, looking up at Yolei again. "In the ocean. It was horrifying.."

Time seemed to stop again, and Yolei closed her eyes. _Oh, why'd she bring up that shit again?_ she said angrily in her mind. _I want to forget about that. I want to live on without that damn memory! I want to be normal again.. what is happening to the digidestined? Is this Ken's doing? Hell, does this have ANYTHING to do with the Digiworld?_

Kari nodded. "Yes, it does have something to do with the Digiworld, but Ken isn't causing this." Yolei looked at her, surprized. "How did you-? What, are you some freakin' psychic?"

"I.. dont know. I just.. could hear you talking in your mind.." Kari muttered under her breath in a sheepish manner. "Im just kinda fucked up in the mind?" she said, saying it more of a question than a statement.

Yolei was also shocked by Kari dissing herself. "No, your not!" Yolei said, raising her fists. "Damnit, this is probably what made Ken go nuts! Speaking of Ken, lets get our arses into the Digiworld, we can talk about this later! They need us!" Kari nodded in agreement.

~~~

Kari and Yolei were transported into the Digital World. There, Davis, Cody, and TK with Flamedramon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon were battling a DarkTyrannomon with a Dark Spiral around its left arm. Beside the two girls were their Digimon, Hawkmon and Gatomon. They Digivolved into Aquillamon and Nefertimon (A/N: I don't like to get into detail with this stuff, cause everything else I do o.o;;) and charged at DarkTyrannomon. The Dark Digimon simply swiped them away with its left claw, sending Aquillamon and Nefertimon bouncing back to their Digidestined. Both girls simply stood there, frozen in fear as their own digimon were about to impact on them.

Davis, noticing the situation, yelled "KARI! YOLEI! Look out!" As the words left his mouth, both Digimon flung into Yolei and Kari, sending them pummling about 10 feet and landing hard on the ground. Yolei rose up after 30 seconds or so, and noticed Kari was knocked unconcious. She grabbed Kari from under Nefertimon, and ran from the scene, knowing the Digimon were too weak to battle. But, the DarkTyrannomon wasn't quite finished with them yet. He inhaled in a bit, and flames emerged from the sides of its mouth. Davis, TK, and Cody commanded their Digimon to stop the enraged Digimon, but the DarkTyrannomon let out a giant orb of fire from his mouth, hitting the Digimon. Flamedramon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon pummeled to the ground, suffocating slowly from the ashes logged into their throats and the burns on their skins left the scent of raw hide linger in the air, almost poisoning the Digidestined. The fire ball hit into the forest where Yolei ran into for shelter, and sent it into a festival of flames. Yolei fell to the soft ground, dropping Kari. They were trapped inside a burning forest that would kill them for sure if they didnt get out..

Yolei woke up, only to be choked by the thick smoke surronding her. Beside her was Kari, just regaining conciousness as well, rubbing her head. Surrounding both girls was the flickering of the crimson flames that left them trapped and helpless. Above them hovered Aquillamon and Nefertimon, looking down at their human partners, but were unable to come to their aide without being trapped as well. Yolei shook her head in confusion, and held it. The world began to spin. Fast. The Flames whirred around her like demons dancing arond her, not letting her escape. Then the world caved in on her, and a giant wave of energy striked her. It wasn't fire. It wasn't water. Nor wind. Nor rock. It just felt like a power punched her in the back and entered her stomach, and it crawled up her spine and to her brain, causing yet another major headache. She groaned and opened her eyes, and much to her surprize, there was nothing. Nothing. It was all white, and there was nothing. Closing her eyes and hoping she'd go back to the Digiworld, she only ended up in that damned ocean again. When she opened her eyelids again, they flickered at the sight of the water again. Yolei tried to scream, but again, nothing came out. Then the flames danced again, in the water. She was now on the point of killing.

_Kill.._ said a familiar voice. Yolei looked up to the sky, to see Tai's image. His eyes were a crimson grey with a hint of blood red in it. His face was mangeled in blood, with tiny dots of green here and there, a hint of rot.

_That is.. your destiny.. Yolei.. fulfill your purpose.._ the image muttered in a deep, yet soft voice. _These Digidestined.. these digimon.. you know they are not real. You don't need them if they aren't real. They will not get out of your way.. until.. you.. KILL.. them!_

Yolei stood in pure shock. _This can't be happening.. _she thought. _This is all an illusion. But it seems so real.._ another sharp pain ran down her spine. _I need the digi-_ she winced in pain. Another shock. _-destined.. and the digi-_ Another pain. _-mon. And they need-_ a heavier pain shocked her entire body, and she fell to her knees, holding her stomach. She now understood. It was then, her brain triggered a sense of emotion she never felt before, until now. _They don't need me. It is all an illusion. The Digiworld, HAH! My ass! If they dont get the fuck out of my way, Ill MAKE THEM! BY FORCE!_ Yolei's eyes narrowed, her eyes turned red, and she held up her fists into the air. _ILL KILL THEM!_ as those words left her mouth, she found herself in the burning forest yet again.


	2. x True Force x

****

Chapter 2

(A/N: please excuse my lack of updating ^_^)

****

Yolei's eyes now had a dark red tint to them. Her fingers were tightened into a fist, and her eyes were narrowed. Slowly, she woke up from her fantasy and came back to reality. She was in the same burning forest, and Kari was still knocked unconscious. Suddenly, Kari sturred, and finally awoke, rubbing her head gently. She flashed a warm smile to Yolei, but the smile disappeared as she noticed the expression on Yolei's face.

"Yolei..?" the young girl asked, and placed a hand on her partner's shoulder. Yolei just looked to her with an icy, cold glare, and with one gesture of her hand, Kari flung to a tree behind her. Her back hit the front of the large plant, sending her into another unconscious spell. Yolei eyed her hands. Her young, innocent, virgin, harmless hands that were soft and pure. But, it seemed, the purity and innocence of her features have drifted, as if she were cursed. Now they had an evil source in them. Yolei's hands were her wands, her magical wands that contained great power. She looked up to the hovering Aquilamon from below, and held her hand outward, as if she were reaching to the bird. Slowly clutching her palm, Aquilamon twitched in pain, and when her fingers finally squeezed against her palm, the Digimon was now fully under her control. She retreated her fist to her chest, sending the paralyzed Aquilamon down to the ground where Yolei stands. When he got close enough, Yolei hopped on his back and released her grasp.

"Go." she said, in an expressionless manner. No thoughts went through her mind as Aquilamon finally managed to escape the blazing inferno. Nefertimon swooped down into the fire and returned with Kari on her back. She placed her slowly and lightly on the ground, infront of the rest of the Digidestined. Yolei arrived shortly, her face still without motion. Davis, being the titled 'courageous one', kneeled by Kari's limp body, as if he were her guardian. A few moments pass, he looked up to Yolei with a hint of disgust on his face.

"You did this!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Yolei. "You left her there!" Yolei growled at Davis' idiocy, which she has tired from since the first day she met him. She ran her fingers through her hair without care, and she admitted to her reaction as if she were a criminal proud of her work.

"Of course I did," Yolei said finally. Cody wrapped his arm gently around Davis' arm, which was fiercely pointed into Yolei's general direction.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to point fingers..?" the young boy asked, as if he were a wise guru. Davis growled and whisked his arm away from Cody's grasp. TK, also concerned about Kari, knelt on the other side of her, and put a hand on hers. Davis noticed this and got immediately jealous, and began a fight with TK. Cody was still pestering Davis about manners, and Kari was still at a motionless sleep. Yolei, finally fed up with the Digidestines stupidity, extended both of her arms and sent a strong force to the others, sending TK, Davis, and Cody pummeling into the air about 10 feet and landed on the ground, head first. Their digimon ran over to help, but Yolei did not let them go so easily. She also swiped them away effortlessly, sending them the opposite way of their partners. Aquilamon stared in shock at the whole scene. With about five minuets silence, he finally spoke.

"I knew there was something wrong.." he said slowly. Yolei's head bended downward and faced the ground. "I just knew it. Tell me whats wrong, Yolei. Please."

Yolei didn't respond. Finally, after a pause of trying to get her thoughts straight. Finally, she turned to face the eagle monster, and stared at him coldly. Her eyes seemed to pierce Aquilamon's heart, and he retreated a step backward, his tail feathers in-between his legs as if he was a dog that was just scolded by his master. And in this case, he pretty much was. Yolei, finally fed up with her partners betrayal, swinged her arm at him, sending him airborne. Now, there was only one obstacle that stood in her path. Ken, the Digimon Emperor.

****


	3. x Meeting with the Emperor x

****

Chapter 3

---

Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Emperor, sat in his throne in shock. His eyes were widened as he stared at the screen infront of him. A bead of sweat trailed down the frame of his face, his mouth half opened. He had seen it all. Yolei turning evil. Her control over Aquilamon. Her power. Her.. evil. Wormmon, who had noticed Ken's expression and became concerned, tugged on his master's cloak.

"Master, whats wrong?" the little Digimon asked. Ken looked down to his Digimon, but instead of the evil, dark glare that Wormmon was usually given, he was given a glance that was filled with worry. Ken feared that Yolei would take him out and rule the Digiworld with her evil. On the screen before him was Yolei, looking down at the bodies of the Digimon and Digidestined she had wiped out. She cocked her head upward, as if she knew someone was watching her.

"Digimon Emperor," she shouted in the distance. "I know your there. Show yourself!"

Ken rose from his chair. Wormmon stared at him as Ken walked off to the exit of his Dark Tower.

"Master, where are you going?"  


Ken turned to his Digimon. "Im not going to sit here while some crazy girl runs havoc. Im not a coward." and with that Ken whisked away from his partner's sight.

---

Yolei crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. Fifteen minuets passed, and no Digimon Kaizer. She sighed in disappointment and turned to leave. Just then, however, a familiar voice echoed in the distance.

"Looking for someone?" Ken yelled. He had a smug grin plastered on his face, and was still trying to catch his breath from running the whole way. "Well, here I am!"

Yolei ran her fingers through her hair. She walked up to Ken and slowly placed her hand on Ken's face and stroked it. Ken stood in shock, and after a few seconds he shook her hand away.

"What are you doing, you.. crazy woman!" Ken snapped at Yolei. She only smiled warmly at him and ran her fingers through his spikey hair. The Digimon Emperor was not understanding this at all.

"Look," Yolei cooed under her breath, "We both hold great dark power. Lets say we join forces and rule the Digital World together."

Ken knew what force he was tingling with. If he opposed her, he might get killed. If he agreed, him and Yolei might consist of great power if they joined forces.

"Alright, I suppose.." he muttered. "But get your filthy mitten off of me!" Yolei retreated her hand from his hair. She winked to Ken as she turned to leave.

"Lets meet here tomorrow." she said. "Later, sweetie."

Ken only nodded, and winced at being called 'sweetie'.

---

A/N: Yeah, theres something really _fishy_ going on here ^_^ and this is NOT going to be a Kenyako, sorry fans.


	4. x The Deal x

****

Chapter 4

(A/N: Im in an evil mood *grin* this is going to be longer than the third chapter.)

---

Ken sighed and ran his fingers through his silky soft hair as he plopped down on the couch, sighing heavily. He looked down and opened up his journal, and wrote down his daily record:

__

Dear Journal,

Today has been an odd day. That insane girl Yolei went off her screws and beat up the Digidestined and Digimon pretty badly. And nonetheless, she tried to ally with me! She is pretty powerful.. a power not even I can cope with. It is kind of weird knowing a girl is more superior than you.. but then again, my entire life has been kind of odd. I just don't know what happened.. what forced her to become of this evil power? It just makes me wonder..

Ken.

He closed the journal and tucked it under his bed. Ken layed back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. However, flashbacks of the incident earlier spun in his head, making sleep almost impossible. Finally, he rose from his bed and out of his room to his kitchen. Hazily, he opened the refridgerator, light emerging from it in the darkness of the room like rays of the run. Ken reached for some ham and milk and stretched his arms out as his foot closed the fridge door. He spun around to the counter for the bread, but was surprized to find a knife driven into the wooden cutting board, with a note stuck on it. Placing the materials on the counter, he ripped the note from the knife and read it:

__

Dearest Ken Ichijouji,

Come over to my house when the sun has set and the street lights turn on. We have important matters to discuss. Oh, and about how I got into your house.. well, lets say you'll find out.

Yolei Inoue

Ken rolled his eyes and looked out the window. It was obviously way past the sun's setting, about 10:30 PM atleast. He continued making his sandwich and poured a glass of milk. He flopped idly into the recliner and chewed his sandwich. Taking a sip of his milk, he grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. To his utter and complete suprize, it was all static. Ken flicked through the channels impatiently and growled lowly. He knew whos work this was. A familiar face appeared on the screen, the same, odd, demented, and deadly smile as from before. He grimaced and slumped into the recliner.

"So, I see you have gotten my note, but you refuse to reply," Yolei chortled.

"How'd you get into my house?" Ken asked immediately, sounding kind of dumb when he asked it.

"Look over to the window." He did as he was told, and found it shattered in pieces. Ken blinked and sent a cold glare to the screen.

"Could you have left a less.. well.. dirty spot?" he muttered. Yolei giggled liked a young child.

"Sorry, it had to be done. Now, we have to split the Digital World into seperate sections. You get the east side, I get the west and north." Ken snapped his head up as he heard the 'plan', enraged.

"What?!" he asked, ready to throw a lamp at the television. "The eastern side is mostly ocean! And the south is just deserted iceland! This is no fair, you witch!"

Yolei looked surprized and faked a hurt expression. "Oh, I feel so.. unwanted! No matter, Ken Ichijouji, think of the oceans! And the ice land! Plently of good Digimon to control!"

"Yeah, and think of all the Digimon YOU hog for yourself!" Ken exclaimed. "All my Dark Towers are on the West land! If you get that chunk of the Digiworld, god only knows what you can do with that power! Probably sap the power from the Spires and rule the Digiworld and leave me to rot."

__

Damn, Yolei thought. _I didn't expect him to catch on so quickly._ "Fine. You want to play hard ball, then we'll play hard ball. And I mean **hard**." She closed her eyes and Ken suddenly felt waves of energy emerge from the screen. He felt as if he was having sharp rocks thrown at his body. He tried to run, but ended up falling out of the recliner on his face. Grumbling, he got back up and crawled out of the room, helplessly. Yolei sighed. "He never stands still.." and opened her eyes again.

Ken slammed his door shut, sweating. "She has gone COMPLETELY bonkers!" he exclaimed. He suddenly noticed the absense of his parents. He emerged from his room and opened up the door to their room, and was surprized to find them weeping. Ken walked over to them.

"Why did he have to go?!" Mrs. Ichijouji sobbed helplessly. Mr. Ichijouji cradled her in his grasp. "At least he is.. with his brother.." Ken gasped. What were they talking about? He ran into his room and leaned against the door. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, pounding the door. He turned around and his computer chair flung at him. He ducked swiftly and landed on the floor with a thud. Paper began to fly all over the room, things fell from his desk, and his computer flickered. Yolei's face appeared there again, grinning sadistically. Ken turned to her and yelled with tear-filled eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Agree with my offer, and I will let you free of your hell." She said coldly. Ken was helpless in this situation, and almost got hit in the head with a soccer ball.

"Fine! Fine! Just leave me alone!" Ken sobbed, cowering down to the floor. Yolei disappeared from the screen and the objects returned from their place. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji were quietly sleeping in their room. The clock chimed 11 o' clock. Ken passed out cold on the floor in shock and surprize. His life had blaintly flashed before his eyes. But.. now he had sealed a deal that will change his life. A deal he did not want to take.


	5. Motomiya Household

****

Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry once again for not updating in a while! ^_^ I was busy with website stuff. Okay, well, thats all for now!)

---

Davis and the other Digidestined sat around a table in the Motomiya household. The chair that Yolei usually sat in was, of course, empty. Kari could swear that she could feel a certain coldness emitting from her friend's chair. A kind of coldness that gave a hint of loneliness and pure evil. Davis placed his elbows on the table and twidled his fingers idly, and finally spoke to the others.

"Yolei has gone insane from something." he said. The other Digidestined rolled their eyes, knowing this already. "But the question is, what drove her to do this?"

That was one question no one but Kari could answer. She remembered when she saw an ocean of darkness when she was at school, almost driving her off the edge. She and Ken were the only ones that saw this, but of course, look at Ken and you have a problem. Maybe Yolei was like Ken, but the boy fought back more than Yolei. She just let the evil slip through her at the wrong time, making her twice as evil and twice as cruel. She sighed longly, and finally spoke. "Davis, I know why Yolei is acting like this." Kari told the others about her dilemma with the ocean and how it affected her. Cody nodded, and raised his voice.

"But why aren't you evil?" he asked simply. Kari shook her head casually, "I think it was because I fought the evil back. Yolei, for some reason, let the evil posses her and drive her mad." Cody nodded in agreement; that was probably the reason. Sighing deeply, TK folded his hands over his chest. "Now what are we going to do?" Davis shrugged, "I don't know, TJ," he said, getting TK's name wrong.. again. Suddenly, all the lights in their house shut off.

"What the devil?!" Davis exclaimed at the sudden blackout. Kari looked to the clocks, the hands spinning like mad. "Something isnt right here.." she muttered. Just then, the Motomiya's computer switched on, and a familiar face omitted from the screen.

"Yolei!" all of them exclaimed in harmony. The image simply smiled sweetly yet evily.

"Atleast you remember me." she muttered, and then, then keys began to press down on their own. Yolei's face disappeared and the word processor came up instead, and these word came up:

_Blackness is to evil,_

Dust is to ashes.

Remember this,

You little asses,

That I will eat your digimon for lunch.

Davis quirked an eyebrow, and the others exchanged worried looks. Growling lowly under her breath, Kari cooed, "She's worse than Ken.." TK turned to Kari, and opened his arms to her, enveloping his open grasp in her. Kari simply surrended to Tk and let him embrace her. Davis growled lowly and then paced back and forth. Cody simply watch with unknowing eyes, and finally asked Davis, "Shes going to.."

Just then, the windows flew open, and a large gust flew into the room, sending random objects flying about like flies. The digidestined ducked and covered their heads. Yolei shortly appeared at the window, her arms folded behind her back and her gaze, like always, was cold and evil. Davis, out of rage, grabbed his mother's priceless vase and hurled it at Yolei. She simply grabbed it in the air and threw it over her shoulder carelessly. "Pity, that vase looked valueable." she muttered, and gave Kari and TK a toothy grin.

"Well well, look at the two love birds." she breathed the words out harshly. She extended her right arm to TK and then swung her arm over to the nearest wall, sending the bucket-hat boy into the wall, slamming against it with a thud. Kari rushed over to him and grasped his hand. Cody just stares at the whole spectacle awkwardly. Getting enough courage, he walked up to Yolei. She eyed Cody and then blinked, "What to you want?"

"I want to know why you let yourself become possesed." he said, his fists clutched infront of him. "Why did you let the darkness overcome you so easily?"

"That is none of your concern, you little rat!" she spat, and then flicked her wrist off to the side, driving the boy into Davis, making both of them collapse. She shot Kari an evil gaze, and then walked over to her slowly. Kari stood, frozen in her own fear, as the girl she once knew as a friend grasped her wrist and wrapped her other arm around her waist, and then walked back to the window. Yolei then closed her eyes and jumped out of the window, which made Kari kind of suprised. As both of them left, all the windows slammed shut, but not cleaning up the mess. A few minuets later, as all the remaining children recovered, Davis' parents stepped into the apartment.

"Look at this mess!" Mrs. Motomiya snapped at them. Jun walked in from behind, her eyes widened from the mess. "Clean this up right now! All of you!"

The digidestined groaned, and then began to pick up after the mess Yolei made.


	6. x The Knife and the Angel x

****

Chapter 6

--

Kari woke from her unconsious state, her eyes slowly opening, her sight blurred. Shaking her head as her mind pounded on the lining of her skull as if trying to escape, she tried to recap what happened. Yolei grabbed her and jumped out a window, and she remembered Yolei, amazingly, landing on her feet. Then she remembered Yolei's fist raised, and then--

The sound of footsteps and a closing door were heard. Kari, whose vision has returned, eyed upward where she saw Yolei, her body slowly approaching from the darkness into the light emerging from the cheap swinging bulb. The room was very, very small and enclosed, making Kari feel uncomfortable. Yolei's face was blank, as if she were a zombie. Her entire body was ridden of any hints of emotion. Shivering, Kari looked off to the left, her eyes narrowed. Yolei, still emotionless, raised her hand and cupped it into Kari's chin, moving her head to face her own. Kari eyed her, up and down. No weapons. She tried to escape, but found that she was tied into a chair. Yolei simply kneeled down to Kari's sitting body, and stroked the hair out of her face. Kari simply shook her head, trying to block out anything that was happening at the time.

Yolei, whom planted a sinister smirk on her face, ran her fingers on Kari's cheek. Kari, who felt pain as this happened, flinched. Suddenly, the feel of fresh blood trickling down her cheek made her shiver, and Yolei retreated her fingers and licked the blood off them.

"What's happened to you, Yolei?" Kari asked simply. Yolei didn't reply, she just pulled out a knife and shined it to Kari.

"What are you going to do with that?" she calmly asked. No reply from the purple-haired girl, instead she ran the knife across the skin of her neck lightly. She pulled the knife down to Kari's wrist, and with one quick motion, slit it. Kari yelped in pain and shock while Yolei rose the wrist up to her mouth and licked off the blood. She rose her head to face the angelic face of the keeper of light, her mouth surrounded by blood. Kari shook her head, fresh tears streaming down her face. Yolei, with a few swift motions of her knife, cut the rope that sustained Kari, and grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor.

"Go. Tell all your pathetic friends what I have done to you." And with that, she took the knife and drove it into Kari's back. The brunette's eyes shot wide open, her mouth gasping for air. Yolei threw her out of the room, onto the cold streets.

Kari, dying from not only from blood loss and the knife driven into her back but the extreme pain of her friend turning her back on her, managed to limp an amazing two blocks down to Davis's apartment complex. Davis, whom was walking down the street, noticed Kari. His brows raised, and his face showing complete shock, ran over to her limping body. Her back and arms were drenched with fresh blood.

"Kari!" He yelled, holding the body in his arms. "What happened? Oh god Kari.. HELP! Someone, HELP ME!"

---

"You didn't find her yet?!" exclaimed a hysterical Mrs. Inuoe, whom has been crying for hours upon hours. Yolei's siblings simply sat in silence, not knowing what to think of the whole situation, really. The police officer rubbed his head, taking his hat off.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Inuoe," he said sympathetically. "But we haven't found your daughter yet. Odaiba is a big city yaknow, and she could be anywhere." That statement only caused the mother to let out a groan of despair, and sobbed hopelessly into a sofa pillow. The police officer sighed, "We'll keep a good eye off her. We're still loooking, and we'll keep you informed. Get some rest, Ma'am, your a wreck. 'Night." The officer walked off without saying another word as the room flooded with Mrs. Inuoe's cries of despair.

---

An ambulance rushed along the highway, carrying an injured Kari and a sobbing Davis. The medical staff were desperately working at Kari's wounds as people asked Davis questions.

"I-I just found her, laying there with a knife in her back!" he exclaimed with teary eyes. "I don't know what happened!"

Many frustrating hours later, the whole group of Digidestined waited in the waiting room, minus Yolei of course. All of them sat in silence except for Takeru, who paced around the room anxiously. Davis had bags under his eyes, his face extremely pale. Yamato looked at him with extreme concern.

"You okay, bro?" he asked timidly. TK stopped and looked at his big brother for a moment before replying, "Y-y-yeah, I'm f-fine." Taichi was at tears, sobbing silently into his hands.

"Who would do such a horrible thing? Who?" he asked to noone in particular. Everyone shook their heads except for TK, Davis, and Ken. They had a good idea who would so such a thing.


End file.
